


3/4

by chquine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chquine/pseuds/chquine
Summary: 3/4 Time signature. Usually used for Waltz.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not profit from this work of fiction. I own nothing recognizable from Kuroko's Basketball. The views and opinions stated by the characters or in the fanfiction do not necessarily reflect the writer.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> I need more Hara Kazuya in my life. :3

Prologue

  
.

  
The arcade was noisy that time of the day. Students milled about, jumping from one arcade game to another as they relieved any and all stress they felt throughout the school day.

  
Nakahara Shiho sighed as she checked her wristwatch for what felt like the fourth time that hour alone. She was supposed to meet a classmate there for a project. It was hardly the best place to meet, but it was the closest to the library that had the materials for their project. It felt off how a library was so close to an arcade, but Shiho was far from complaining. It allowed her to listen to the din of people around her.

  
With a final sigh, she decided to skip waiting for her classmate and hang around the arcade for a while. Her brother used to bring her to arcades a lot; he was a fan of fighting games and she always liked watching him execute combos. That was before their parents got divorced and after a messy custody trial, their parents agreed on having one child each. Now her brother lived at Kyoto with their father and Shiho was at Tokyo with their mother. They still met from time to time, but it was unlike before.

  
There was a significant amount of commotion at the far back and judging from the sound of swishing and bouncing, she guessed it was that basketball shooter game. Without much thought, her feet led her there and while the basketball shooter did make up much of the noise, it was the arcade machine beside it and the person playing it that definitely caused the commotion - a handful of girls who giggled and pointed at the guy playing the drum arcade.

  
He was wearing her school's uniform, albeit his blazer had been long abandoned and his tie was loosened past the point of propriety deemed by the discipline committee. What captivated Shiho was neither his messy purple hair nor the fact that his fringe covered his eyes completely; it was the fluid movements he used to flawlessly play the drum arcade. To be honest she should be wondering how he can see the screen with his fringe, but really, all she could think about was how good he looked while hitting the pads perfectly.

  
She fished out her phone, put on the camera and snapped a picture.

  
"Hey Hara!" Someone yelled. He had red hair and greenish eyes and was also clad in her school's uniform. "You coming or not?"

  
Shiho immediately pocketed her phone and ducked out of the arcade. She still had to look for those materials for the project.


	2. Allegro

I. Allegro

  
(fast tempo)

  
"Please Nakahara!"

  
Shiho stared blankly at the blue notebook her classmate was thrusting to her. That day was fraught with strange occurences. First, Seto Kentarō talked to her, during first period; about homework. Seto was mostly asocial, conversing with his classmates only when _strictly neccesary,_ which was almost never. His genius was more than enough to get him through their classes, so more than the actual asking, asking about homework of all things threw her out for a loop. The polite conversation that followed was quite bizarre as well, but Shiho could not complain.

  
Her classmate had asked her to return Seto's notebook to him. She had apparently borrowed it under the guise of needing notes in math, but actually slipped a love letter penned on scented paper inside. Apparently the brief, barely-five minute exchange Shiho had with Seto qualified her to play cupid or errand girl.  
"You do realize that he'll think the letter's from me right?" She pinched the bridge of her nose.

  
"I signed it at the bottom," the classmate protested. "He'll know it's from me! I just..." she gulped, flushed red and honestly, Shiho found it to be just a bit amusing. She had never tried confessing before, even if she did get interested in someone. Call her old-fashioned, but she preferred being wooed and courted, though she had to admit, her chances of that looked pretty low. "If I give it to him I'll totally make a fool of myself. So please Nakahara? I'll give you my strawberry sunrise surprise coupon for Sweetsland."

  
The promise of sweets was tempting, but Shiho had to decline. "It's fine. I don't like strawberries that much." She took the notebook and her classmate's eyes lit up.  
"Really? Thank you Nakahara!!"

  
The way to the basketball gym was one that Shiho rarely took. She was not that interested in sports; she liked watching people play, but she was not too passionate about playing. Her brother played tennis and before their parents separated, she had watched all of his matches.

  
Pausing briefly, she sent a message to her brother, asking how he was and if he had ant incoming tennis matches. The sound of squeaking soles reached her ears. All of a sudden, agreeing to deliver Seto's notebook seemed like a bad idea. He did not seem like the type to jump into conclusions just because a girl talked to him twice in the same day. But still, it felt weird.

  
The Kirisaki Daīchi basketball team was pretty large in number, but most of them were either second or third string. Their starters were basically the only regular players of the team. Peeking in, Shiho recognized Hara Kazuya playing with Yamazaki Hiroshi. The two of them were the ones she saw at the arcade back when they were first years; she still had that picture of Hara while he played the drums in the arcade. It was hidden underneath folders upon folders upon folders in her phone and was backed up inside one of her memory cards.

  
Her phone buzzed in her pocket, so she stepped away from the door and checked her mail. A small smile spread on her face as she read her brother's reply.

  
"Hmm? Waiting for someone?"

  
She almost dropped her phone and jumped a feet to the air. Peering at her was none other than Hara Kazuya. Though Shiho supposed she was unable to tell if he was peering at her with his hair covering his eyes.

  
"I'm looking for Seto-san," she answered smoothly.

  
"Eh? Seto's admirer?" He chewed on a piece of gum and the proximity made Shiho catch a whiff of the mint from his breath. He was a lot more dynamic in real life than when she first saw him at the arcade a year ago.

  
"No, he left his notebook in the classroom," she corrected, gesturing to the notebook she was holding. "If you guys are busy, can you just give this to him?"

  
He popped a bubble then pulled the gum back into his mouth. "Seto's not here though. He and the Boss went to scout some team."

  
"Oh," Shiho immediately felt bad for her classmate. She contemplated on just letting her classmate give the notebook to Seto on her own, but Shiho did say that she would do it.

  
"Disappointed? I can always take you out instead of Seto." Hara said suggestively.

  
"And incur Hanamiya's wrath? No thanks." Her remark made the basketball player chuckle, the sound rumbling deep in his chest.

  
"You're cute."

  
"With your height, I bet every girl is," Shiho raised a brow. His grin grew wide and he laughed, a genuine laugh that actually made her crack a smile; it was contagious.

  
"Hey Hara!" Yamazaki called from the gym's door. "Stop flirting and practice already!!"

  
"I got it," Hara answered with a wave of his hand. Shiho bowed formally and apologized for interrupting their practice. To her relief, Hara did not try to prolong his flirting and just watched with interest as Shiho walked away with Seto's notebook.

  
As expected, her classmate was quite disappointed, but Shiho just shrugged and said, "Seto wasn't there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment. It makes my day. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment. I appreciate it! :)
> 
> This will most likely have six chapters... I just can't figure the format on mobile out... XD


End file.
